


De-virtualise my heart

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [4]
Category: Code Lyoko, Naruto
Genre: (not mentioned) - Freeform, Anko as Ulrich, Asuma as William, Code Lyoko AU, Gai as Odd, Gen, Kakashi as Jeremy, Kurenai as Yumi, M/M, Madara as Franz Hopper, Obito as Aelita, Rin as Sissi, Virtual Reality, Zetsu as X.A.N.A., obito is socially and emotionally stunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Kakashi finding the old, abandoned factory was an accident, Kurenai, Anko and Gai following him was unpredicted, but he's pretty sure falling in love with the cute, virtual boy living inside of Lyoko was absolutely all his fault.-KakaObi weeks day 4!Prompt AUs, with a Code Lyoko setting
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy & Mitarashi Anko & Yuuhi Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Mitarashi Anko & Yuuhi Kurenai & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	De-virtualise my heart

Kakashi takes a deep breath, Anko, Gai and Kurenai crowding around his chair. He carefully pushes the buttons on the old keyboard, various codes flashing on the computer’s screens.

“Are you sure it’s going to work?” Kurenai asks, shifting from foot to foot.

“I’m sure,” Kakashi says, yet he hesitates to put the next few codes in. Technically, he knows he can do it. As a genius, there are very few things he can intellectually do. He skipped not one, but two grades, and counting him starting school one year early he was a total of three years younger than his own classmates. When he found the supercomputer in the old, abandoned factory, he simply started to decode it out of fun. A challenge. Then, he found Lyoko, and Gai, Anko and Kurenai followed right after. They all met Obito soon after that, and Kakashi had never been so invested in something like he is right now.

And, anyway, Obito knows it’s coming, that Kakashi found a way to de-virtualise him. Waiting would probably hurt him, no matter how detached he is from his own humanity.

Kakashi’s index finger hovers over the ‘Enter’ button.

“Just do it,” Anko encourages. “Rip the bandage off, and we’ll move forwards from there.”

Kakashi hesitates still, and Gai speaks next. “Worry not, my friend! I’m sure our Obito will be delighted to see you!”

Kakashi breathes again and presses Enter, and the scan room underneath their feet glows white.

* * *

“This is weird,” Obito says as they all walk into the sewers towards their school. He wrinkles his nose at the smell, his hand clutching at the hem of Kakahi’s hoodie.

“The smell?” Anko asks.

Obito shakes his head, but then stops. “It’s just, Lyoko is real right? But at the same time it’s a virtual world, one that someone else created. And. I thought I was created alongside it, but I wasn’t, and now I’m here in the real world. It’s so different… I can feel a lot of more things here.”

Kakashi frowns. “What do you know about this Madara?”

“Nothing more than you do,” Obito answers. “He created Lyoko, and somehow he sent me there. But I don’t know why or when, or how long has it been since then.”

“We’ll find out together,” Kurenai assures.

“Of course we will!” Gai hollers. “Our power of youth will make us the best!”

They all laugh at Gai’s antics, and they continue their walk quietly until they reach the school and Obito sneak into Kakashi’s room.

“I live in a double room but I don’t have a roommate,” Kakashi explains at Obito’s inquiring look. “And it will be easier to give you a new identity if I can talk to you whenever. I just need to enroll you here and we’ll be set.”

“Thank you,” Obito says.

* * *

Next week, and Obito is walking to class with them, Anko being absolutely elated at seeing him with them. She shot a knowing wink at Kakashi and he flushes.

“Shut up Anko ours was the only class with space avaible for a new student,” he mutters, but she doesn’t stop her smirking. Obito stares in confusion between them, but he has to pay attention when Minato asks him to introduce himself to his new classmates.

“Hello, I’m Uchiha Obito and I just transfered here from a school in Tokyo. Nice to meet you,” Obito says, the backstory flawing seamslessly out of his lips.

Minato beams at him. “I’m welcoming you in my class, and at Kadic International School. I’ll be your math, physic and chemistry teacher, but feel free to come to me if you have trouble with settling in. Okay?”

Obito nods and sits back down, and Minato proceeds with his lession.

* * *

“You know, it’s weird,” Obito says, staring at his virtualised body. He wears a sleeveless, black turtleneck shirt and thick pants, with a loose, purple yukata over that. It’s decorated by big flowers lined in silver, and the same silver connects the flowers with vines and branches. An obi belt sits around his hips, with a thinner, leather belt in the middle of the first. At his feet he has ankle high boot, with bandages secured around the rest of his calves, and also at his wrists. A weird staff is slung on his shoulders, and at his right hand he has a glove. 

He has some orange markings on his face, all revolving around his right eye and making it look like the central point of a whirlpool. His hair is a little longer and pulled into a ponytail, while his bangs are kept out of his eyes by some silly hairpins.

“What?” Kakashi asks, his voice resounding in Obito’s head.

Obito looks up, opening his mouth as if to explain but instead he stops himself and sighs. “I wish you were here.”

Thankful for being the only one in the supercomputer room, Kakashi feels his face heat up, and he has to remove the headgear to avoid Obito hearing his muffled squeals.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have nothing to say this time.
> 
> However, at one point I will draw everyone and how they look like in this AU but it's mostly because I can't help myself.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
